Pipe Down!/References
* Dave Thomas won an "Outstanding Storyboarding in an Animated Television Production" Annie Award for his work on this episode. * Mr. Turner's charades trophies were seen in this episode. * This is the first of the four episodes where Timmy was naked. * This episode is one of the two bonus episodes on the DVD Timmy's Top Wishes. * This is the second Nicktoon to show a meteor heading towards Earth as a second extinction inspired by one being destroyed by the ages of the Dinosaurs. The first was "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" shown in the episode: "Normal Boy". * Due to Timmy's wish, the rest of the episode only features music to tell characters emotions. * This is the first time Timmy saves Dimmsdale from a meteor from which he wished it gone. * This episode is inspired of what the world would be like without sound, as people would all use sign language to speak with their hands. *This is the only episode (so far) that has fewer speaking lines. * Lego - Locko is a parody of Lego, even the shapes of the blocks look similar. * Emergency Alert System - The test alert used by Chet Ubetcha to notify of a meteor threat is a parody of the Emergency Alert System, a system used in the United States on television and radio to viewers/listeners of national or local emergencies, which is tested weekly or monthly by television and radio broadcasters with a Required Weekly Test or a Required Monthly Test, respectively. * Ghostbusters II - Mr. Turner says "And how is this Ghostbusters II?". * Pipe Down - The episode pipe down was mimicked after the 30's silent films and cartoons, which played dramatic in place of any voice. * Now That's What I Call Loud Music! - Timmy puts into the stereo a CD called "Now That's What I Call Loud Music!" It's a take-off of "Now That's What I Call Music!", which compiles some of the latest hits of the time on one disc. *''Faberge Egg'' - One of the artifacts which dropped was the faberge egg which looked like the fake egg in the james bond series Octopussy. *''Ancient Artifacts'' - When Timmy knocked down the displays in his house several artifacts such as the holy grail and the ming vase was seen. *When a character screams, they blow their clothes off. (Mr. Turner twice, AJ, Chester, Francis, Crocker, Timmy) *When someone hears about the meteor, they freak out and spit coffee (The Scientist, Wanda) and sometimes the coffee hits someone (Chet Ubetcha at the Scientist, Cosmo at Wanda twice, Cosmo at Timmy and Wanda) *Someone accidentally tipping Timmy's Eiffel tower made of blocks (Chet Ubetcha's meteor alarm, and Mr. Turner twice), except for Vicky, who did it on purpose. *Cosmo poofing up tacos during the charades sequence. *People not hearing themselves screaming. *People saying "Stop yelling at me". * Normally the characters in the Fairly OddParents have four fingers. However, when Timmy uses his hand to "charade" the word "for" it shows him with five fingers. while at the same time, his right hand has only four fingers as usual. * When Denzel Crocker saw Timmy with his fairies, they should have still been taken away. Although Mr. Crocker has seen Cosmo and Wanda before, it was explained in Information Stupor Highway that this is not a problem as long as Mr. Crocker doesn't know whose fairies Cosmo and Wanda are. In this episode, Mr. Crocker clearly sees Timmy alongside his fairies. However, it should be noted that since there is no sound, Crocker was able to see them, but he was unable to tell anybody that they are Timmy's fairies because in addition to everything being mute, everyone too busy running around panicking because of the meteor. :Vicky the Babysitter: TWEEERRRRPPPPP!!!!!! [Vicky then slams the window shut, causing Timmy's tower to fall to pieces] ---- :Mr. Turner: Let's show those Dinklebergs how we Turners are the best charades players ever! (1.25 seconds later) YOU ARE THE WORST CHARADES PLAYER EVER!!! (Mrs. Turner is seen crying, and sees Dinkleberg with all his trophies) :Sheldon Dinkleberg: Thank you for the trophy, Turner! [Dinkleberg then leaves with all of Mr. Turner's trophies] :Mr. Turner: [waving his arms like a bird] This is not a bulldozer! [pretends to be a galloping horse] This is not a fudgesicle! [pretends to row a boat] And how is this Ghostbusters II?! :Timmy: But... :Mr. Turner: [pointing to his butt] No buts! (Points to Timmy's room) Go to your room! ---- :Wanda: '(''at Cosmo) Stop yelling at Timmy! :'''Timmy: (at Wanda) Stop yelling at Cosmo! :Wanda: Stop yelling at me for yelling at Cosmo for yelling at you! :Timmy: Stop yelling at me for yelling at you for yelling at Cosmo for yelling at me! :Wanda: Stop yelling at me for yelling at you for yelling at me for yelling at Cosmo for yelling at you! :Cosmo: Stop yelling at Timmy for yelling at you for yelling at you for yelling at him for yelling at blah-blah-blah, blah-blah-blah! :Timmy: THAT'S IT! I'm sick of people yelling! I'm sick of the noise! All I want is complete and utter silence! (hides under his covers, then points at Cosmo and Wanda) and put it in wish form. ---- :Timmy: (in a French accent) Fantastic! ---- :Mr. Turner: Son, I'm sorry I snapped at you about charades. It's not like our lives depended on it. Besides, those trophies didn't mean anything to me, anyway! ---- :Timmy: I wish the meteor was gone! ---- * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:Season 3 Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes